On Mute
by halfpipez
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village, only to become outcasted by the citizens of Konoha due to his betrayal. He has been assigned a guide to keep an eye on him while his former friends try to act as if everything's just the way it was. But it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know that a lot of people won't like this story, because it's like a 'what-if' type of plot. If Sasuke came back after training with Orochimaru... blah blah blah... but I really wanted to do a plot like this one, because being an outcast to society really is intriguing, even if it may be a bit cruel, and I thought this would be how he deals with it.

I hope some of you might enjoy this, and if I get enough reviews, I just might continue it!

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the trees as a dark haired boy watched the sunrise. He liked this time of day because no one was awake to bother him, no one could whisper behind his back when he walked through town. Ever since coming back to Konoha after being a missing-nin, people hadn't been of the friendlier sort. Instead people stopped and stared as he passed, or went stiff. Either way, they feared him. He had contemplated resigning as a ninja, since he technically wasn't one anymore, but had decided against it. It was the only thing he could really do, and without it he had nothing left. So his decision made, he still carried his kunai, shuriken, and katana with him. Not the greatest choice for a would-be criminal.

Sasuke Uchiha. The name struck fear in the hearts of ordinary citizens, and disrespect to the ninja's who knew him. He clenched his fist, his nails almost drawing blood from his palm. He was peaceful only at sunrise, when no one else was there to hate him. But he still carried the anger of the daytime, when everyone was out living their daily lives.

Soon shops started to open as people went about their business. Sasuke watched the villagers scurry about, worrying over tedious things, and scoffed. He never did think highly of the capabilities of humans. Human himself, but he felt like a monster inside. Not quite like Naruto or Gaara, but like something entirely different. Maybe the villager's words had gotten to him, after all, he was a missing-nin. And that's why Tsunade had assigned him a 'guide'.

Hyuga Hinata, the shy and uselessly quiet Byakugan girl. It had been a good choice on Tsunade's part though, considering that Sasuke had decidedly become mute, except for those rare moments of absolute necessity or in an emotional outrage. Of course, her father hadn't been too happy about the arrangement, but it was final.

The only people who were happy about Sasuke's return – because everyone else surely wasn't – were Naruto and Sakura, but even then, it wasn't the same as when they had been Team 7. Even though they didn't like the silence that Sasuke had given them, they smiled at him. They (or rather, Naruto) had treated him to ramen on occasion, and they both tried to act as if nothing had happened. But everything did happen. Sasuke reminded them of it everyday with the pain of not hearing a word from him.

Sasuke knew that their actions, even if done in good nature – were all an act to pretend nothing happened. He knew it with all his heart and wanted them so badly to stop trying so hard, but even they were hopeful. Even they had wants, and he respected that even if he didn't comply, they deserved something.

"I thought you'd be here." Hinata sat down beside him on the cliff that overlooked the village. Hinata didn't stutter when she was around Sasuke, because she knew he wouldn't pelt her with cruel words of not being enough. After all, he never responded to anything anymore.

Sasuke heard her, but ignored her and continued to watch the villagers sell their wares, hang clothes to dry and a million other things. Hinata took this silence as she always did and pulled out a map. She had figured out long ago that if he would say where they'd be going, he'd at least show her by way of a finger on a map.

She placed the map in front of him, unrolling it carefully. "What do you want to do today?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke crossed his legs and regarded her blankly before resting his head in his hand. He looked contemplatively over the map of Konoha before pointing at the Hokage's building.

Hinata nodded. "I guess Godaime-sama wants to talk with you?" She asked as she rolled the map back up.

They stared out to the horizon until the sun rose fully into the day. Hinata was used to this routine that played out everyday. She would come to the cliff, knowing Sasuke would be there. Then she'd watch the sunrise with him and ask him where they'd go that day. Sometimes he followed her around while she did errands for Tsunade, or she followed him while he did what he wanted.

Sasuke had few places he liked to go. The training grounds were one, so he'd never lose his only abilities. He also had taken a liking to the hot springs, as when he was a missing-nin, there had been few and far in between bathes. And lastly there was the Hokage's office. Sometimes Hinata would meet up with him and Naruto for ramen, or Sakura for drinks of some sort. But that was rare.

"I wonder what it might be." Hinata wondered aloud. "She usually just wants to check up on you; after all, Orochimaru was her teammate right?"

Sasuke knew she didn't mean to be blunt, but knew that she was better company than some of the others that had been nominated. Hinata always treated him kindly – something that he didn't usually get anymore. Hinata was also the exact opposite of himself, so with that fact alone it was easier to be around her. Unlike Sakura, Hinata was genuine and wasn't afraid to express her feelings. Sakura always hid hers; trying to feel comfortable under the pretense that she enjoyed Sasuke's company.

It was amazing how much Hinata could change when she knew she wouldn't be ridiculed by what someone else thought.

"I'm… sure it's nothing…" Sasuke said, his voice rough with disuse.

Hinata smiled. "Don't be so negative." Hinata said softly. "I'm sure that one day you'll earn a mission. Maybe not something higher up, but something at least."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel grim at the comment, and after a couple more minutes of watching the sky change into its day colour of blue, he got up. Hinata followed and together they made their way to the Hokage's office.

---

When they got to the Hokage's office, Hinata knocked twice on the door then opened it. Tsunade saw no need to say 'come in' when she knew who it would be. Hinata always rapped on the door the same way.

"Good morning Hinata, Sasuke." Tsunade greeted them duly. "I have a request to make of both of you."

She gestured for them to sit down, and they did. Sasuke folded his hands in his lap and Hinata crossed her legs awkwardly. Their silence prompted Tsunade to start speaking again.

"So, since I called you on the pretense that I need to talk to both of you and not just Sasuke, let's start." She eyed Hinata over folded hands that were propped up on the desk. "How exactly is Sasuke as a citizen of Konoha?" She asked.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who still had a look of indifference. "Er… he's hasn't caused any trouble, and he's p-perfectly f-fine with the exception that people t-tend to st-stare at him while we're around t-town." She stated, her stutter coming back into play.

"Has he done anything out of the ordinary that could cause trouble to Konoha and its allies?" The Godaime asked.

"N-no, he hasn't."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, good." She turned her attention to Sasuke. "Don't worry, I'll only be asking you yes or no questions." She assured him before starting. He nodded in understanding, remaining as indifferent as always. "Is Hinata a good guide for you?"

Sasuke nodded again, smiling for a fraction of a second.

"Does she treat you the same as everyone else and not any different?"

He nodded again.

"Alright, that's all for now. Thanks for dropping by for this." Tsunade paused before adding, "The only reason I do this is because everyone wants me to. I respect both of you enough to not do anything stupid, even if you were against us for a time Sasuke, I don't worry over the details of you being here now. Remember that. Though I will say this: I hate that you took Orochimaru's footsteps, but I'm glad you haven't turned out like he had."

Sasuke smirked in response and got up; bowing his head, knowing that meant he was dismissed. Hinata got up with him and muttered a small 'thank-you' to the Godaime. Tsunade could only smile – mother-like in the presence of the two young ninja.

---

When they got outside, they sat on a nearby bench while Hinata started unrolling the map again. "It's nice of her to keep believing in the good in people, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically as she set the map on his lap.

Sasuke nodded slightly, looking over the familiar map before pointing to the training grounds.

Even though Sasuke knew he wouldn't get any rigorous or dangerous missions, he still felt the need to train incessantly. This was one thing Hinata had noticed about him earlier on as a guide. He never even had to look at his targets anymore, no doubt with the power of his Sharingan. Hinata shivered slightly in memory of his last training session three days prior. When Sasuke looked over to her in confusion (it was a very hot day) Hinata shrugged.

"It's cold?" She said quietly, her face turning a slight pink.

Sasuke smirked, knowing she meant no harm in her fright, and continued throwing shuriken at the tree, hitting his desired target every time. Three days before, he had lined Hinata up with the tree, bending the throw of his shuriken to go around her. It was needless to say that Hinata was scared stiff, but albeit believing in Sasuke to not hit her once. And he hadn't.

Usually Sasuke showered and cleaned up after training, but today he had a date with Naruto and Sakura. They wanted to show Sasuke a new restaurant that had opened while he'd been gone. Sasuke had brushed off their requests for two weeks already, and finally decided to go after Hinata mentioned she'd never been there either. At least he wouldn't be stuck in an awkward silence with his old team. Hinata always had ways of starting a conversation on solid ground, so Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be trying to grasp a safe topic for the time they spent together.

Hinata followed Sasuke to the Uchiha compound, which hadn't changed a single bit since he left. She waited outside his room while he changed into fresh clothes, and then they started making their way to the restaurant. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that it must sell ramen to get Naruto so psyched up about it.

When they got there, the waiter faltered for a second before telling them that Naruto and Sakura had already made reservations before, and led them to where they were now. When they got to the table, the waiter hurried off, not wanting to stay too long in the presence of someone so foreboding. Hinata would have liked to comfort the rising anger in Sasuke, but fell quiet as they sat down. She also knew that he was quite impatient with his old teammates as well.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at him. She had dropped the formalities of '-kun' since long ago. As she handed them both the menus that lay waiting for them, she tried conversation. "I'm sure you'll like this place. It's pretty good. I went here a lot with Ino and Tsunade while I was training to be a healer."

Naruto was still focusing on the menu, looking at the variety of ramen. "Wow, there's so many!" He exclaimed. Sasuke had the ghost of a smirk. Hinata was the only one who noticed it, and took it as a good sign.

"R-really Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it was for finally getting through a week's training. Tsunade decided to reward us because we had improved so much." Sakura explained. "Last time I went was with Ino on a lunch date though. The stir-fries are good here."

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be ignoring the conversation. Naruto was too occupied with the choices, and Sasuke was just being anti-social using the menu as a vice. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke, asking him quietly whether he wanted anything. He shook his head slightly, his bangs falling over his face, before turning back to the choices.

When the waiter from before came over to take their orders, only Sakura and Hinata had decided. They asked for five more minutes, and the waiter willingly ran off to check on a different table.

"This one is good, Sasuke." Hinata pointed out one of the dishes. "I've visited the country that makes that before on missions. Everything from there is usually mildly spicy and rather good."

After that, Sasuke picked one of the dishes from that country, while Naruto and Sakura only exchanged confused glances – she hadn't stuttered, and Sasuke had listened. Naruto also chose his, and they ordered together. After that, there was silence. Hinata was thinking up a good topic to talk about, as Sasuke relied on her for that, but found that they were mostly used up on other occasions. And she didn't want to talk about missions either; it would only get Sasuke irritated at his lack of them.

"H-have you b-been shopping w-with Ino lately?" Hinata reverted back to her nervous stuttering.

"Yeah, last week I bought this gorgeous mini-dress with her." Sakura gushed excitedly, before realizing that the guys wouldn't join in on any conversation about clothes. "And we also went to stock up on some healing stuff at the market. There's actually this crystal you can buy that amplifies your chakra…"

Hinata smiled in relief. She had gotten something going. She listened to the descriptions of all the items that Sakura bought for her healing abilities that Tsunade recommended, while Naruto made comments on how they helped in some of their missions. Sasuke listened only out of necessity for something to do.

Soon their food arrived though, and Sakura stopped talking as much. Their one-sided conversation turned to the rest of the Rookie 9, which had grown out of the 'Rookie' moniker, and the other teams. Hinata contributed a little when they talked about her team, and Suna.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when their lunch was finally over. It was hard not to be awkward when you were already so quiet. As they parted ways – Naruto and Sakura were going to meet up with Kakashi – Sasuke put a reluctant hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Thanks…" He said, though you could hardly hear it.

Hinata smiled. "You're welcome." She said. "So, where do you want to go next? I have nothing to do, so whatever you want goes."

Sasuke just walked over to the nearest bench and sat down. She followed suit and just admired nature for a while. Hinata had noticed too that Sasuke liked doing nothing. He wasn't lazy like Shikamaru could be, but he liked the peace. And after awhile, he could really ignore all the stares he got, and he could relax. Hinata liked this about him. She knew that they could've been doing anything else, but peace didn't come all that often for them.

Sometimes they got into disputes on the streets with people who thought Sasuke had wronged them. Hinata hated it when that happened. It was really frustrating because they'd pick on her too, for just being associated with him. It was times like those when Sasuke talked – or yelled – at others. It was also times like those when he got the chance to let out his anger. Whether he did it to protect Hinata or not, she didn't know. But he did it.

After some time, Sasuke got up and sighed. She knew he was probably tired. She checked the watch she had taken to wearing. It said it was three in the afternoon. Hinata wondered idly what they'd do for the rest of the day.

They walked aimlessly for a while. Sasuke had proved more than once that he still knew his way around Konoha, and frankly didn't need a guide, but soon he got used to the fact that some one needed to watch him.

"Oh, there's Temari!" Hinata said quietly. "She's probably with Shikamaru. Whenever she comes, he ends up being her guide. Kind of like you and me." She explained timidly.

Temari noticed them and waved them over. Hinata rushed off, leaving Sasuke to follow her duly.

"Hey Hinata! What do you think of people who are extremely late and have no respect for a woman's time?" Temari asked commandingly, giving Shikamaru a pointed glare.

Hinata could only smile amusedly at the desert girl. It was a known fact that the two weren't dating, and refused to ever be like that, but sometimes…

"I think Shikamaru needs an alarm clock." Hinata answered without stuttering.

Temari grinned at her. "Good, you've gotten rid of that annoying stutter. And you're right." She turned back to Shikamaru, who already looked bored. "Well? I can't just stand at the gate all day waiting for some lazy ass to finally come get me! I am not a very dependant person you know!"

Shikamaru yawned before answering back. "Then why didn't you just leave and get lost by yourself, troublesome woman."

"Because I wanted to give you hell for it!" Temari smirked triumphantly. "Now, let's ask your darling mother what she thinks." She said mockingly, grabbing his wrist. His eyes widened and he was about to shout 'No!', when she started dragging him off.

"Think we should help him?" Hinata asked. Sasuke only smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

The day passed by slowly, like every other day, but Sasuke was used to it. So was Hinata. She had suggested he stay over at her house, since being lonely at the apartment the Hokage had given him was depressing, but he shook his head. He knew the reaction he'd get from her father. He knew there'd be a tense atmosphere as soon as he got there. But the gesture was nice at least.

Hinata led him to her house anyways, knowing the consequences. She stopped caring about the rivalry between their clans, and was more worried about the betrayal to Konoha. But she truly believed that Sasuke was no longer a threat.

"Hello Father." Hinata bowed as they entered the room. Sasuke followed suit, in proper tradition. "I've brought Sasuke over for dinner. I hope this doesn't interfere with anything." She said, forcing her voice not to stutter.

He glanced at Sasuke and nodded stiffly. "It does not." He answered, not wanting to say any more.

Hinata nodded back, and took Sasuke's hand. "Let's go to the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe I hope you like this chapter, I almost had to force myself to write it, but luckily it turned out pretty well :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I'm not very sure how 'in-character' Temari is, so constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

Hanabi was in the kitchen getting out something to eat when Hinata and Sasuke came in. She nodded to Hinata in acknowledgement before brushing past her. Sasuke knew he wasn't welcome here, but Hinata was persistent in her efforts to redeem Sasuke and the Uchiha clan in her family's eyes.

"Dinner is soon, so please don't eat too much." Hinata said quietly before Hanabi shut the door behind her.

She opened one of the cupboards to find a cookbook and sighed. "You can decide on what you want for dinner, since Father has stopped requesting anything from the cooks so it's your choice." She handed him the book and sat down beside him at the table.

Sasuke idly flipped through the pages as Hinata stared at the wooden table, taking great interest in the natural pattern the wood had. She was still uncertain whether inviting Sasuke over was a good idea, but she was always told to be more assertive by Kurenai. She decided to do that, and hopefully it would go over well.

Sasuke slid the book over to her, taking her from her thoughts. The page was on a recipe for _tempura_. He flipped the page to one he had marked with the recipe for _imoni_, a soup. Hinata smiled. "Good thing we have to ingredients for those." She said as she got up to get out the needed supplies for the cook.

Sasuke wanted to say something, but didn't know what it was that was gnawing at his mind. Hinata kept adding more ingredients to the growing pile on the countertop, oblivious to his staring. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't bothered by him like everyone else in the household, but he didn't quite know.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked, coming to sit back down next to him. She decided to stare at the wood patterns again, still nervous. Sasuke shrugged, but he couldn't tell whether she could see him because she was staring at the table like it was the only thing in the room.

"I… don't know…" He said, his voice coming out quieter and rougher still.

"Hmm… well Temari wants to see me tomorrow, for something to do with Suna." Hinata said thoughtfully. "Shikamaru will be there, to make sure she doesn't get lost… She wanted to talk about it over lunch, if that's okay with you." Sasuke nodded, and Hinata lifted her head up in time to see the gesture of compliance. "If it's something about going to Suna with her, then you might have to stay here…" She added cautiously.

Sasuke grimaced, closing his eyes. That was always the case. Though, she kept talking.

"But, Tsunade might let you come with me…"

He opened in eyes, looking at her with an almost shocked expression, though it was Sasuke, and shock didn't work too well on him. "… Really?" He practically croaked out.

Hinata nodded. There was a – well it wasn't awkward, but it was certainly in that category - silence as the cook came in, loudly closing the door behind her.

"Lady Hinata, what do you want for dinner today?" She asked, looking at all the supplies on the counter, confused.

"_Tempura_ and _imoni_, please." She said politely. "I've already got all the ingredients out, to make sure we had them before you started."

"Oh…" The cook was obviously not very used to being treated so kindly when it came to certain higher and much ruder members of the Hyuga family. "Well, thank-you…"

Hinata gave the cook a small smile before getting up to her feet. "Let's leave so she can work in peace, Sasuke."

He complied and followed her to yet another part of the house.

---

He was confused, but that might've been an understatement. They were in her room, and Hinata was rummaging through her drawers, trying to find something, while Sasuke sat on her bed awkwardly thinking about why Tsunade would possibly let him out of the village. It was bizarre. How could she have convinced her council to let him out of Konoha? It was a good question, but no answer he came up with sufficed the criteria of a decently good decision.

He was also rather grimly satisfied that he was allowed though, which was probably the best feeling he'd had in a while – though he tried to keep that emotion in check since he was probably just getting his hopes up. So instead of smirking and thinking of what he'd pack or something equally optimistic, he settled for grim satisfaction in a possibility.

"Here it is!" Hinata could be heard, quiet as ever almost so that Sasuke missed it. She pulled out a stack of folded papers, printed on thick paper. It was obviously very important.

She handed him the pile of papers, and he unfolded them to scan over the contents. There was a wax stamp on the third one, and all of them mentioned him. They talked about freedom possibilities. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He flipped back to the third page to check the signature and contents. It declared that he was allowed to travel to Sunagakure with his guide, and back when the business was finished. In a fine print near the end of the declaration, it said that if, under the right circumstances, the trip went well, then he'd be let out more, but only with a guide.

"… Really?" It seemed he couldn't say anything else that night.

Hinata nodded, smiling. "Yes, you can." She said softly. "After an entire year of waiting for this… Isn't it great, Sasuke?"

He nodded, feeling rather numb in shock. Hinata didn't notice this though, as his walls were still very much up.

Hinata was about to explain the reasoning of the Hokage, flipping through the pages to find a certain one, but was interrupted by Hanabi who came knocking at the door.

"Dinner's ready." She said simply, keeping her gaze purposely away from Sasuke, before turning back.

She got up and gave him one last smile. "We should get going then." She said, leading him out of the room and through the confusing corridors.

---

Dinner was quiet, but it was no change from how it usually was at the main house. Sasuke sat beside Hinata on one side of the table while Hanabi and her father sat on the other side. Hinata sat in front of her father in order to save Sasuke from any criticizing looks from him. When they were nearing the end of their meal, Hinata offered tea to everyone. She said Sasuke would help her, as she didn't want him to be left alone with people who despised him.

In the kitchen, she boiled water on the stove, putting in tea leaves and stirring it occasionally. Sasuke watched her as she used a sieve to pour it into four teacups, and put each on a tray with a small pitcher of milk and a bowl of sugar.

"We don't want to keep them waiting." She said to herself more than him when she started walking towards the door. He opened it for her and they went back to the table.

When everyone had taken their tea and fixed it to their likings, Hinata spoke.

"L-lady Tsunade wishes th-that Sasuke b-be t-t-taken with m-me to Suna when I v-visit when I g-go for b-business th-there..." Hinata stuttered out.

Her father regarded her with a look that used to make her want sink into the ground. "If that if the Godaime's wish." He said, sounding forced.

"It is…" Hinata said quietly. "A-and she s-says that th-this i-is a tr-trial to s-see if he is w-worthy of b-being trusted to g-go outside."

Her father frowned, but didn't protest Tsunade's decision. "He won't be, but the trial, I assume, is necessary." He finally said.

Hinata could feel Sasuke tense up beside her at his words, and she was almost glad that he was mute. Otherwise, there would've been shouting.

She sighed and decided that dinner best be over soon, and stood up. "I-it's g-g-getting late. I'll t-t-take Sasuke h-home n-now…"

Her father nodded stiffly, and gave her permission to leave, not that she needed it. She left just in time to hear him mutter to Hanabi, "Get that scum out of my house." Sasuke tensed up even more beside her, and Hinata didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure what to say or do. All she knew was that she was going to get Sasuke out of her father's reach before something bad could happen.

---

"I think the place she told me is around here…" Hinata said uncertainly as they roamed Konoha in search for the restaurant she was to meet Temari at. They stopped at one of the intersections and she looked around, frowning in worry. "I think we might be late…" She said softly, wondering if Sasuke though this was funny.

She turned around to head into another direction and came face-to-face with a disgruntled Shikamaru. "You _are_ late." He said, ignoring her cry of surprise. "The place is right over there, we've already got our table. Troublesome woman sent me to get you…" He turned back and Hinata hurried to follow, Sasuke trailing behind them.

Temari waved at them, deep within the restaurant. "Hey Hinata!" She grinned at them. "Don't worry, we got lost too."

"No thanks to you." Shikamaru mumbled as he took his seat next to Temari, who ignored him in favour of her business with Hinata.

"So, I need you to come with me to Suna again. You need to be there because we'll be discussing some treaties with Konoha and we need a representative that has certain qualities." Temari said, getting down to the point before they went off on a tangent like the last time they tried to have a serious conversation.

Hinata nodded. "The same as last time, right?" She asked.

Temari nodded. "Pretty much. You have to be reliable, and trustworthy in order to pass your opinion on each treaty, be unbiased in your assessment of the relationship between Suna and Konoha, and be trusted by at least three of the council members."

"And luckily, Gaara's vote counts for two." Shikamaru added.

"You're definitely lucky that way." Temari agreed, nodding.

Sasuke had stopped listening to the conversation in order to take in the décor of the restaurant. It had a very traditional look to it, with carved metal dragons twisting through fountains, and inked paintings of mountains and cherry blossoms. He turned to the elaborately scripted menu, which he assumed that Temari and Shikamaru already looked at and decided what they were ordering since they hadn't given it a glance since they got here.

"The Godaime, Lady Tsunade, told me that you can go under the circumstances that your charge, can come to." She said, referring to Sasuke, whose attention was brought back to the conversation at the mention of his name. "Gaara sees no problem with this, but warns you now that if you choose to come with us, Sasuke will be regarded with a judgemental eye from the entirety of the council, and subjected to stay either with you, or in the hotel you'll be staying at."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. Was he really that much of a threat?

"Yes." Hinata said, and he looked over wondering if she read his mind. "It's fine, I'm going and just because Sasuke is with me, it doesn't mean that others opinions on him should matter at all." He blinked at her, realizing she was only answering to Temari's warning.

Temari smiled. "Good, you've stopped caring about others too. You've changed since I last saw you." She commented, causing Hinata to flush a little bit.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What did you expect her to do, stay the same?" And again, Temari ignored him.

"… Thank-you…" Hinata said quietly.

"Hehe, anyways, we're leaving in a week. I still haven't finished my business in Konoha yet, and three days of travelling can be a real pain in the ass when you leave quickly, don't you think?" Temari told her. "Anyways, you can look at your menu now, we've already decided."

Sasuke had already been skimming through his, but he yet again there were too many choices, even if they were all from one Land – the Land of Fire – this time instead of all of them. They all ordered when it came time to, and by then Sasuke had randomly picked something and hoped it'd be good.

A chat between the two girls commenced, dominated mostly by Temari as she really did have a lot to talk about and Hinata was really much more of a listener. Shikamaru added his two cents in here and there, but Sasuke mostly took to just listened and ignoring, not really sure whether he wanted to know or not. For the most part, they talked politics and how they were doing, unlike what he'd heard other girls – such as Ino and Sakura – talk about, which was mainly boys and looks. It was refreshing for both Sasuke and Shikamaru to hear something else for a change, giving them hope that maybe some girls weren't all make-up and touchy-feely.

About half an hour passed before their lunch came, presented elaborately on embossed platters and in shapely pots. Temari grinned widely when they presented her dish, and she immediately dug in, claiming about how this restaurant was always worth the wait, unlike the last one Shikamaru had taken her to. Hinata smiled, thinking yet again that they really did act like they were dating, though they both persistently denied the gossip.

"Hey, it's not like it was bad. And I was running low on cash that day…" Shikamaru said in his defense.

Temari smirked. "Nah, you're just cheap and lazy since your lovely mother refused to give you your allowance because you skipped out on chores and don't treat me nicely when I'm here."

Shikamaru didn't bother to comment, merely rolling his eyes, flipping through the dessert menu idly, and knowing she was definitely right about being cheap. The desserts were expensive!

Conversation died down to chatter as they ate in a comfortable silence, except for Temari who decided that even if Sasuke just didn't talk, and Hinata was quiet, and Shikamaru was too plain lazy to try and continue a decent conversation, she would talk anyways. No one really minded, except for maybe Shikamaru who seemed to have heard enough of her 'troublesome voice' as he had once deemed it.

Sasuke had decided that even if his choice of food was random, it was actually not that bad. But he still tended to like restaurants that had fewer options. Even ramen with Naruto was easy, though he wasn't very partial to Naruto himself.

---

A few days had passed, and their departure day soon arrived. Hinata rushed around to make sure everything was packed and ready as it should be. She had made sure to pack the clothes Temari had insisted on getting her the last time she went to Suna, when she had worn her normal hoodie and nearly passed out due to the heat. So in replacement of her hoodies and baggier clothes, she had tank tops and shorts, with the mixed in skirt or two, all rolled up into a small travel bag. At first when Temari had bought her all these things, she was rather reluctant to don any of them, but she soon got used to it, as the weather demanded that she did.

It was early in the morning, just after sunrise, when she left the house to get Sasuke, who was waiting on the cliff as always, a travelling bag of his own beside him. Hinata was in a rush to get to the gates, and he trailed behind her at a more leisurely pace, hiding his enthusiasm of being able to leave the confines of the village walls for the first time in ages.

When they got to the gate, Temari and Shikamaru were already there waiting for them.

"Alright, let's go. Gaara is expecting us to be timely with our arrival there, so we'd better not disappoint him and be late!" Temari said. "And I forgot to mention, Shikamaru is coming, Gaara wanted to see him, so he'll be joining us too."

Hinata smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Hehe, let's go then!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Hope the update wasn't too long! I'm trying to update at least once a month, so here is your update!! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not very happy with the end of it. Actually, I don't much like this chapter... well if you do, tell me! I love to hear feedback, and would really like to know if this is any good at all. I hope it is.

Enjoy your update! :D

* * *

Nothing very incidental happened on the trip to Sunagakure. They just kept going throughout the day, with one-sided conversations and breaks in between when they got tired. At night they'd set up camp, Sasuke immediately going to bed after making a fire for them for warmth.

It was interesting, to say the least, to see Sasuke converse without actually saying anything, since travelling together like this called for working together to make sure each of them was just as ahead as the rest of them. He helped Hinata more than once already, since she frequently fell behind. She was the only person he'd bother to even utter a complete sentence to, though only if the situation demanded it. Sasuke was surprised that Shikamaru didn't fall behind though, as he seemed the one who was the most reluctant to come along for the trip in the first place. Hinata told him that it was because Temari always kicked him back into gear, sometimes threatening with him with her fan.

It was the last night before they'd finally reach Suna when Temari brought up something rather peculiar.

"Hey Hinata?" She said suddenly, during a lull in their conversation. "Is Sasuke going to be okay in Suna? I know I already warned you of the harsh critics we have there, but I can't help but be a bit cautious when it comes to him."

A sad look crossed Hinata's face. "Hmm… I guess I'm worrying a bit too, but I don't know what to do. He hasn't been allowed out of the village since he came back with Naruto, and it's his chance to get out of Konoha even if only for a little while…" She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I never really took them into consideration, only him. But he's used to it already, from citizens of Konoha that is…"

Temari nodded solemnly. "Guess we'll just have to find out when we get there!" She said positively. "I'll buy him some clothes to fit in, courtesy of Gaara. Since he doesn't wear his forehead protector anymore, we should be okay if no one recognizes him straightaway."

Shikamaru had been listening in on the conversation and sighed. "More like buying some time, it won't take long for them to figure it out if they're smart." He said, prompting a look of confusion from Temari. "They've got records from the Chunin exams he took, when he fought Gaara, who's now the Kazekage. He should be famous for holding his own against your brother, Temari." He finished explaining.

Temari grimaced. "But, they don't know what he looks like, so he should be fine!" She argued, ever the optimist.

They continued their argument, but unbeknownst to them, Sasuke had heard them from his tent, rolling over onto his other side. _What if he's right?_ The thought crossed his mind, troubling him on the inside. It bothered him, the fact that Suna could be just a repeat of Konoha, except with a hot sun and lots more sand.

---

The next day was simple enough, they reached Suna and Temari immediately led them to the Kazekage's office to see Gaara. Their meeting was brief, and Gaara told them where they'd be staying, in a hotel not too far from the building. Shikamaru on the other hand would be staying with him and his siblings, to which he looked rather nervous about. He obviously didn't want to bunk with Temari's rather violent and quirky brothers.

"Well, here's your room, 3C." Temari said, unlocking the door for them. "We had to pull some strings to let you guys stay in this place, but it's worth it if you want to enjoy yourself here." She continued, holding the door open for them.

Sasuke walked in, taking in the surroundings carefully. It looked much more like an apartment than a hotel. Hinata must've noted this too as she asked, "Are you sure this is a hotel?"

Temari smirked. "Alright, so it isn't, but Gaara felt like being nice for a change so I suggest you take it. The landlord wasn't too happy about us treating this like a tourist building, but we assured him you definitely aren't like that." Hinata nodded, and she continued. "Anyways, I better get going. I'll bring back some clothes for Sasuke to wear while he's here, he looks about the same size as Gaara, so I'll just estimate."

She left with a satisfying click of the closing door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Um… I'll just put my stuff in one of the rooms; you can take the other..." Hinata said sheepishly. She had previously assumed that Shikamaru would be staying with them as well, but now that he wasn't she felt rather weird about sharing an apartment with Sasuke by herself.

She started folding clothes away into the drawers when she got into her room. The bed was a queen size, bigger than what Hinata was used to. There were two bedside tables, one for each side, and a closet and a chest of drawers. Very minimalist, which she was thankful for. She felt no need for anyone to spoil her at all, like she had been on her last stay. It had made her extremely uncomfortable.

After she finished putting everything away, she decided to shower and get changed. Just as she was about to step into the bathroom though, there was a knock at the door. Hinata hurried to answer it, in case it was Temari.

"Hey…" It was Shikamaru. "Do you mind if I hang around here for a while? I'm already sick of Kankuro's idiocy." His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he had taken his Chunin vest off, probably due to heat.

Hinata smiled. "Sure, come in." She said, moving out of the way. "I was about to take a shower, do you mind?"

"Go ahead, I just need some quiet… Kami, I think he gave me a migraine… He's already threatened me just for sitting down." He crashed onto the couch, putting a hand up to his forehead. "What a drag…"

"Want some water?" Hinata asked politely.

"Don't worry, if I need some I'll get it myself." He answered. "Continue whatever you were doing."

"Okay." Hinata turned to go back to the bathroom, hoping that by the time she came back out, Temari would be back.

---

Hinata had changed into a miniskirt that Temari had lent her last time. She forced her to keep it afterwards, saying it looked far better on Hinata than it did on her, even getting it tailored to fit her just right. It was navy and thankfully, since Temari was taller, fell just above her knees. On top, she wore a thin lavender coloured top with three-quarter sleeves, another hand-me-down from Temari. Hinata couldn't say she hated the clothes, because they were rather comfortable, but she just didn't like wearing them in front of people.

Lucky her, there were two guys in the apartment. She grimaced at the irony as she tugged her skirt, looking at herself in the mirror.

They'd understand, after all, it was extremely hot.

She stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her almost-dry hair with her towel, hoping she'd find Temari sitting on the couch and not Shikamaru. Unfortunately that wasn't what she saw.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen, pouring himself some water. Sasuke was on the couch, sitting quietly as always. She could hear Shikamaru grumbling to himself about something, probably relating to Kankuro.

"You can use the shower now if you like, Sasuke." She said. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and got up slowly, probably to go to his room. She sighed. He was probably thinking too much about all of this, kind of like she was trying not to do.

Shikamaru finally noticed she was out of the shower. "Hey Hinata, Gaara called a few minutes ago, says he wants to see you." He told her, taking a sip of water. "I dunno why, but he kinda sounded a bit impatient, like he forgot to tell you this while we were all there."

"Couldn't I just call him back?" She asked, slinging the towel around her shoulders and flipping her hair over it. "Or does he want to see me in person?"

"In person. Kankuro made it clear that I pass that onto you."

"Kankuro?" She was confused.

"Yeah, I think he grabbed the phone off of Gaara or something because he was being loud, but he's going to make minced meat of me if you don't get there soon." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome idiot." He muttered.

Hinata smiled. "I'll get going in a bit then. I'll tell him you told me, so he doesn't get mad at you."

"Not that it'll help at all. He'd do it anyway." Shikamaru said, putting his free hand in his pocket.

"If you say so." She said before turning around to go to her bedroom to get her bag. "I'll be leaving now then."

As she left the apartment, she heard the running water of the shower in the bathroom and smiled. She hoped Sasuke would enjoy his 'vacation'.

---

"Hello, Hinata." Gaara said as she stepped into his office. He had been looking out the window at the sandy dunes and dome-like buildings of Suna, holding a white envelope in his hands. When she had reached his desk, he handed her the envelope. "From Ino." He said simply.

"O-oh! Um, thank-you!" She said. "Ah, anything else, Gaara-sama?" He had long since told her to drop the title of Kazekage when addressing him out of the conference room. Though she still used '-sama' out of respect anyways.

"Not right now…" He said thoughtfully. "The first meeting you have to attend is tomorrow at one in the afternoon. I suggest you eat lunch beforehand, since it will most likely run overtime."

"Ah, okay." Hinata turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, um, tell Kankuro not to kill Shikamaru, since he remembered to tell me to come here."

Gaara merely raised his brow, not questioning his brother's violent streak against Shikamaru. "I will." He said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Gaara-sama."

She left his office and roamed down the hallways trying to remember her way out. She had had to ask directions at the door to find out where his office was in the first place, and she hoped she would be able to backtrack.

She glanced at the envelope she held and sighed. Of course Ino would mail her! She had forgotten to tell her about her trip to Suna. Shikamaru must've told her, since he was going too. Ino always visited him, so there was no doubt that that's how she found out. Hinata smiled. Since she and Temari became friends, she started hanging out with Shikamaru a lot more, and naturally Ino joined in. After that they became more than just mere acquaintances and were soon good friends.

Hinata used her thumb to tear across the fold and took the letter out. Ino never just sent a scroll either, it had to be proper.

_Dear Hinata_

_How dare you just up and leave Konoha without telling me?! I heard it from Kiba who was told by Shikamaru. I was going to come and see you off, since the day you were leaving was the morning after I heard (which was late at night, mind you, and damn my lame curfew!!) but I got up a bit too late for that since my mom purposely shut off my alarm, saying something about overworking lately…_

_But never mind that! I want you to send this back to me, and apologize! Oh, and maybe send something with it, like that cute dress I saw in that catalogue you brought back from last time! That will definitely earn you forgiveness!_

_Kiba and Shino say hi, and thank you for the heads up that you're leaving. Kami, you told them and not me?! I guess I'll just have to forgive and forget… right after you send me that adorable dress!_

_Has Kankuro mentioned me at all? Ever since he dropped Temari off at the gate on her last visit (you know, the one before this one when Shikamaru was actually on time?) I've been thinking about what he said… Oh well, if he hasn't it's not that important. I just hope he's stopped being so mean to Shika!_

_Anyways, when you get back make sure the first person you visit is me alright? Good._

_Love ,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

---

When Hinata got back to the apartment, Temari was back from the market. "Hey Hinata! I got some stuff for you and Sasuke."

"Me too?" Hinata asked. "You didn't need to. I've got enough from what you gave me already!"

"Whatever. Those are out of style now. Fake kimonos and patterns are back in. I know you're not one for fashion, but I'm sure your friend Ino would like to see you in something other than that hoodie." Temari smirked. "So, wear them once in a while, alright?"

"O-okay…" Hinata flushed, pulling out one mini-dress from a bag Temari had brought back. "Are you sure I can wear this?"

"It's Suna, you can get away with anything here – dress-wise that is." Temari grinned. "Now, put one on, I'm taking you guys out for dinner with us. It's okay if the conversation is polluted by Kankuro, right?"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, that's fine."

---

Hinata had laid out all of Sasuke's new clothes on his bed, figuring he'd choose some for when they go out. She had put all hers in her closet. Hinata really didn't feel all that comfortable with some of the dresses Temari had bought her, some looking like Kankuro had chosen them (he had grown a reputation much like the Toad Sage's one), which only made her more unsure. At the very least, she and Ino wore the same size, so she'd be able to send some through the mail.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Hinata asked after knocking twice on his door. "She said to meet her in the foyer for seven."

The door opened slowly, and there he was – clad in traditional Suna-wear. There was a blue t-shirt with a dark brown – almost black – scarf over his shoulders. Dark and loose cargoes finished the look, and Hinata was forced to smile. Temari had done a good job of estimating his size. On top of that, he didn't much look like the Sasuke she knew.

It was almost a perfect disguise, except for maybe his hair.

"So, do you like what Temari bought for you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"… They fit…"

Hinata's smile grew a fraction and gestured for him to follow her. "That's good then."

Sasuke followed, wondering why Hinata had her hair in a ponytail, and why she was wearing a purple dress that didn't bother to cover her knees – not to mention it was strapless. Thank Kami it wasn't that revealing or Sasuke would have been shocked, and that was more emotion than being able to travel to Suna in the first place. He wasn't used to seeing her in much anything from her usually hoodies and ninja-wear.

Around her neck there was a thick chain, and he wanted her to turn around to see what the pendant looked like.

Though, he didn't say anything.

Instead he just followed her down the hall to meet up with Temari.

---

"Oh wow, you look great Hinata!" Kankuro spoke as they got off the elevator.

She flushed and stuttered. "Ah, um… th-thank-you…"

"Don't make her all flustered like that Kankuro… Kami can't we take you anywhere without you wanting to flirt with someone?" Temari smacked him over the head, causing him to hold his head in pain.

Throughout the entire exchange, Gaara had remained there standing, indifferent. "I'm glad you could come with us, Hinata."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This is such a drag…"

"C'mon then! Let's go." Temari grinned. "I'm starving!"

"Of course you are… expensive woman…" Shikamaru muttered.

"You say somethin' punk?" Kankuro suddenly came up in front of Shikamaru, causing him to take a step back.

"Nope, you probably just need your ears checked… being deaf is one of your not-so-endearing qualities." He said calmly.

"Stop Kankuro." Gaara said as Kankuro drew a fist. "You're making a scene."

Kankuro backed off as asked, but glared at Shikamaru none-the-less. It was now that Hinata noticed his had ditched the face-paint for this evening. They were all in rather fancy dress clothes. Gaara was wearing a suit, but he was the Kazekage so they understood why. Temari was wearing a proper kimono, but had cut the hem up to just above her knees and it had bell sleeves. Kankuro was dressed in some baggy pants and a black t-shirt under a short-sleeved black shirt.

Shikamaru was also dressed up, probably due to Temari's nagging that he should.

Sasuke smirked. This was going to an interesting night.

They headed out underneath a sky of the setting sun and walked on the smalls dunes of packed sand, making their way out to one of the five-star restaurants in Suna. They made small talk on the way, but Hinata knew that once they got there, it would be about politics. Thank Kami they didn't mind Sasuke too much, or politics wouldn't have been a topic.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to all those who really want me to update, but I unfortunately lost my flashdrive, which has all my stories and such on it (including some of my schoolwork, so I'm really suffering because of this... thankfully I have teachers who understand!). What's really unlucky about this though, is I had finished the next chapter for this story the day prior to me losing it! So I promise that when I find it I will update, it just might take longer than I said because instead of just jacking it into the computer, I have to find it first... So sorry!!! Oh this is so stressful, since it even had fics that I haven't posted yet (long ones at that, like 20 000 words and so... I hate this!!!!)

All of you just sit tight until I find it - if I do... all of you cross your fingers for me!

Thanks for understanding!! :D

~hikari-kasumi


End file.
